Rediscovered
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: Fate brought them together but later on the circumstances tore them apart so that they could rediscover each other again. Marriage Law. WIP. Eventually Dark-ish Hermione.
1. Prologue

**A/N :** _This is a story I wanted to write for quite a while. Hope you enjoy._

 _And do let me know whether you liked it or no. If you have any suggestions, feel free to share._

 _Thanks in advance for reading and lotsa love. xx_

Big shout out to my beta _**MargaeryB**_ for re-editing all the chapters x

* * *

 **|: :| Rediscovered |: :|**

By _Ruselly Adita_

Three years after the Second Wizarding War.

The young golden trio wasn't young anymore. The war changed many things but mostly the relationships. Because of the war, Ron and Hermione grew closer. But, their different characteristics caused a lot of ups-and-downs in their relationship. Ron's jealousy and his tendency to make issues out of everything, and Hermione's dominating nature caused their relationship to be called off. It was bitter but with time, they mended their friendship.

Harry and Ron started working as aurors a year ago after finishing their auror trainings. Hermione began her career at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she was instrumental in greatly improving life for house elves and their ilk.

It was a trip to Hogsmeade to celebrate Hermione's birthday. Her twenty-second birthday. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a new restaurant called "Plaisir de l'estomac" that was owned by their friend Padma.

The birthday girl was dressed in a beautiful V necked, spaghetti strapped, sleeveless, backless and ankle length pink gown. Hermione had done a loose side braid which was falling over her left shoulder. She looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. The trio had glasses of Pinot Noir in front of them on the table.

The boys, or should we say young men, were talking about their own assignments in the auror department and their boss who had kicked the bravery out of them. Although Hermione was the brightest and calmest one, she too, fussed about how much paperwork she had to push. The three had a little chat with Padma after having their dinner. They complimented the food and atmosphere of the restaurant.

After bidding goodbye to each other, they walked out of the restaurant. Harry and Ron were heading towards the apparition point when Hermione noticed something unusual. She thought that she had had a glimpse of Draco, going behind a small hut nearby. She frowned, feeling suspicious. She wanted to know what he was up to. Not wanting to bother Harry and Ron who were already worried about their work issues, she let them apparate away.

After both the boys, well, young men were out of sight, Hermione swiftly followed the path Draco walked on a while ago. She reached the hut, hiding herself as much as possible. She peeped from the side of the hut to trace Draco but he wasn't there. She moved further and went inside the forest. It was dark and Hermione had forgotten to bring her wand so she narrowed her eyes, wishing to get her eyes used to the darkness to see something or some movements. As her dress was touching the ground and preventing her from walking quietly, she pulled her dress up a little and moved on. Suddenly, she saw a hazy figure in the dark that was doing something with a wand. Perhaps he was performing a curse on something, she thought. She walked closer to see and what she saw from behind a tree shocked her. It was Draco. There were four house-elves in front of him and they were covered in wounds. He moved his wand over their bodies and healed their wounds.

Hermione was in dilemma. She wondered what he was up to. The Draco she knew back in school wouldn't give a damn about anyone but himself. But she also hadn't met him after the war. Maybe he had grew up? It was more of a question she was asking herself. After a few minutes, the elves were all healed and Draco brought something out of his pocket. Socks. He handed one sock to each of them. "He's freeing the elves!" Hermione gasped in surprise.

"You're free now, alright? Now listen to me, I'm not your master anymore. This isn't even an order but just go away. And if you still want to serve, wait until everything in the Manor is back to normal," he said to the elves. They nodded as they had understood what he said. "Yes master!" they said in unison. Hermione was surprised to see this scenario in front of her.

"It can't be Malfoy," she muttered under her breath. "Whoever he is, he must have had Polyjuice potion."

By then, the house-elves had disappeared with several 'pops'. He swished and flicked his wand at a tree, made a small hole and kept a box in it. He put a safety charm around the tree and then turned back to get out of the forest. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Hermione hid herself behind the tree as he moved. He went to the other side of where she was standing. She peeped her head out from a side of the tree. Out of nowhere, she felt something cold and pointy on her shoulder from behind and shivered. Swiftly, she averted her face to the right and found a familiar figure standing, pointing his wand towards her.

"Oh look who's here. The-golden-girl Granger. What are you doing here at this hour, dressed like -" he paused to find the proper adjective and decided not to complete the sentence. Instead he said, "What are you doing here Granger?"

"I don't need to answer to you, Malfoy. And what if I ask you the same question? What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be at...well, anywhere but here right now, isn't that correct?" she said in her I-am-the-wittiest tone.

"Watch it, Granger. I also don't need to answer to you, alright?" he grounded and narrowed his eyes. "Are you...following me?" he said after observing her for few seconds.

Hermione waited for a second before answering him. She was following him but she said, "Why on earth would I follow you? I have more important things to do in my life than following you."

Draco was irritated by now. He held her arm roughly and hissed, "Don't act smart with me. I know you were following me. Where are your flunkies hiding anyway?" he grounded. "Potter? Weasley? Come out. I've got your precious know-it-all. Come out this instant or I'll hex her right away."

"For heaven's sake, Malfoy, they're my friends and not flunkies. Besides, none of them are here. So just unhand me, you jerk." she jerked out of his grip.

"What are you doing here then? Spill it, or I swear I'll hex you, Granger," he pointed his wand at her again and she cursed herself for forgetting her wand in her purse at Padma's private room back in the restaurant.

She sighed. "Alright," she spoke. "I was following you."

"Oh you bloody-" he was cut off by her words. "Listen to me first. I thought you were up to something bad. I just wanted to know. And I saw what you did a while ago."

"What did you see?" he frowned.

"That you healed those wounded elves and freed them," she said. Draco looked furious. Hermione raised her hand and moved his wand away from her front. "Look, I apologise for sneaking after you and, well, I won't tell anyone what I saw. Trust me on this." He was still frowning at her, looking disgusted and disbelieving. She noticed the look as he had already casted the wand-lighting charm and a faint light spread from the tip of his wand.

"Trust me, Malfoy."

"Fine!" he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But don't you dare to say this to a soul, especially Potter and Weasel."

"I won't," she assured him.

He started walking out of the forest but Hermione called for his attention from behind him, "Why did you free them, by the way?" He averted his face slightly.

"What?"

"The elves, of course."

Draco turned completely, facing her. "Look, you don't always have to know EVERYthing, alright? There are things that you should stay away from. Things like me and my life. Do you get that?" he hissed. "Now let me go." He turned back again and she said, "I'm not stopping you."

"Yes, you are," he grounded. "Can't you just shut your mouth for a minute? Don't call for me behind me."

Hermione reached him by then and said, "I'm not calling you."

"Yes, you are," he yelled.

While they were talking, lightning flashed, thunder roared and a strong wind started blowing. The suddenness of the incident shocked them both and they covered their faces.

"Merlin's beard! What's going on?" she yelled.

"Haven't you read about it in the paper, Granger? It's been all over the Prophet last week. A magical storm. How the fuck did I forget about it?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, you- " He interrupted, "You shut up, Granger and follow me."

"I can't see. Something went into my eyes," she rubbed her eyes with her fists. Draco held her elbow lightly and led her to the hut nearby. The door was locked. He pointed his wand at the lock and said, "Alohomora." The door opened. They went inside swiftly and closed the door again from the inside. Soon it started raining heavily.

"Well, I don't have time to read the newspaper. Would you tell me what's with this storm? I've never read nor heard of it!" she requested.

"Considering that you're the brightest witch of our age, you should know about this," he mocked and used the wand-lighting charm again. "But as you're clearly not as bright as they say, I shall enlighten you. It's a magical storm. The raindrops that are falling from the sky right now can drain your magic. It's said that one can turn into a squib if they stay in the storm for longer than five minutes."

He turned to look at her and found her still rubbing her eyes. He frowned and walked to her.

"Need help?" he asked.

"If it's not a trick then yes."

"Is there a spell to fix your eyes?"

"I'm sure there is but I don't know about it."

He shook his head. "The Hermione Granger doesn't know a thing! I can't believe it!" He gasped in mock horror and Hermione frowned at him.

"Fine! Let me help you. But I swear to Merlin if you tell this to anyone..." He went near her, moved her hands from her eyes and blew softly into her eyes. They were standing close and she found it very intimidating so she took a few steps back which made him frown. She rubbed her eyes one last time and looked around. She saw the fireplace in the faint light spreading from the tip of Draco's wand.

"Light a fire in the fireplace, Draco. It's too dark in here," she said.

"Who the hell are you to order me?" he hissed, not noticing her use of his first name. "I was about to do that myself." Finishing the sentence, he pointed his wand at the fireplace and set the fire. She looked at him, disgusted.

What she felt for him was odd. One second ago, he was this person who was almost caring but in the next second, he was being the usual Malfoy-git. She was attracted to the git, that charming git. But she was also wary of him. She was cautious around him because of their rough past.

Draco was appointed as the head of The Department of Mysteries after he finished his N.E.W.T.s. He and Hermione came across each other every now and then because of their employment in the same ministry building, but he usually tried to ignore her presence. And although he had established a truce with Harry and Ron, Ron and Draco were nothing near polite yet to each other. They could hardly tolerate one another. But, Hermione often felt like there was something more between her and Draco. She didn't exactly know what it was, but at times when he thought that she wasn't looking, she felt him gazing at her so intensely that shivers went down her spine.

A soft, faint light spread from the fireplace. The light fell on their faces and when Draco turned his face toward her, he saw her unprecedented beauty. Hermione sat on the couch adjacent to the fireplace. She ran her fingers through her curls as her loosely done braid fell apart and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face.

Draco never wanted to torment her, make her cry or be rude to her but he had to. He had no other choice. Sometimes it was out of jealousy, his fear of his father, the pureblood-prejudice, the dark lord or her closeness with Weasley. Everything. Everything made him do all that to her. What started as infatuation grew with time and turned into something stronger. Something pure and it was not at all just physical attraction. Although he knew that it was something more, he could never unfold that to her, or to anyone.

Now that his father was back home from Azkaban after two and a half years, he was practically insane, magicless and under house arrest. Draco's duty as a son and an heir had increased. His father was the one who almost killed the house elves with his bare hands. He attacked Narcissa and injured her badly. Draco had to protect his mother, again. Lucius became more dangerous compared to when he still had magic. Draco had no time to think for himself now, at least until his father's death. As cruel as it sounded, he wanted nothing to do with his father anymore.

Draco didn't want to stare at her but her indefinable beauty made him look at her without blinking. Suddenly, Hermione noticed that he was staring at her. She felt a deep sense of shyness and embarrassment.

"I can't believe I am stuck with Potter's bookworm in this shaggy place." He walked towards Hermione and leaned himself against the couch she occupied.

"As if I'm dying to be with you, Malfoy," she frowned and added, "Why don't you want anyone to find out about your elves?"

"That's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, alright?" he grounded out, looking at her. "I thought it was the best thing to do, for now. That's it."

"I was just asking!" she exclaimed. "Why do you need to raise your voice for everything? Besides, no one's here to see your manliness," she shrugged. "By the way," she paused, "It was nice, seeing the sensitive side of you. I've never thought that I would see Draco Malfoy like that."

"Did Weasel pay you to embarrass me or something? Stop talking about it." He shook his head.

It seemed strange that they could actually talk like normal people, except for the taunting-each-other-every-now-and-then part. But, it wasn't the usual thing from school. It wasn't being mean. Only pure sarcasm.

"I wish I could just apparate or use the floo network to get home but, ugh!" she muttered under her breath and laid her head back, on the edge of the couch so that her head was tilted to one side.

"These huts were warded during the war to protect the residents from unexpected attacks. It's a miracle we could even get in," Draco said.

Draco looked at her in awe with the corner of his eyes. She looked really different from her usual self. She averted her face to see him and caught him looking at her when he thought she couldn't see him. She stood up and walked closer to the fireplace. Draco cleared his voice and averted his eyes.

Is there something special happening today?" he wanted to know.

"Why?" she replied with another question.

"You seem to look different," he said honestly. "Nice, actually."

It was still storming. The wind gusted again and again outside and the glass of the windows were trembling due to the strong wind. Hermione walked to the windows and gazed out through the glass windows, watching the nature turned wild. Draco was sitting in the same place as he was before.

"It's my birthday," she replied with a decent smile.

"Is it?" he asked. "Great. Happy birthday, Granger."

Hermione was surprised. She turned back to look at him and said, "Thanks! But, since when have you started being so nice to mudbloods?" she raised one eyebrow.

"I stopped using that term quite a few years back if you can recall," he frowned. It was clear that he was getting angry but within a few seconds, he composed himself and added, taunting, "Now you have a problem that I'm being nice to you. If you haven't noticed ,Granger, I stopped being a git to you a very long time ago. Looks like your redhead friend has affected you a lot."

"Now that sounds like the Malfoy I know," she laughed and said seriously, "And please, he has a name. It's Ron and the name is rather nice." A few seconds later, she added, smirking, "I really don't understand what's with you and Ron. Sometimes I feel like there's sexual tension between you two".

"Shut it, woman. I'm NOT attracted to Weasel. He's insufferable," Draco was on his feet and Hermione was again looking outside, laughing silently. He looked at her from a distance.

"Do you know, Granger? You're not as bad as I thought, just a bit haughty but otherwise you're nice," he said.

"Well, that came out unexpectedly. Wow! Uh.. thanks, Draco," she replied.

She discovered that this was a different Draco. He was neither the mean one from school nor the indifferent one from the ministry. Someone entirely different. All of a sudden, a thought crossed her mind that the mean guy from school was who he was because of his father, Lucius Malfoy. She still remembered that particular class in her third year when Draco's boggart turned into his father.

"Draco, eh?" he raised one eyebrow. "Since when are we on first-name-based?"

"Why are you always so mean to me? Well, not mean per se. Indifferent, sarcastic. You have even established a truce with Harry and sort of tolerate Ron. But why not with me?" she asked, not responding to his smirks.

"Like I said ,Granger. You don't always need to know everything," he told her gently.

"Oh!" she didn't know what else to say.

"Never mind. Like i said before, I'm not attracted to that redhead, alright?" he said, moving a bit closer to her. They were talking comfortably but still she hesitated because they were never very friendly to each other. He seemed cool, though.

"Well, I think I can trust you on this based on the rumours I heard about you in school," she smiled.

"What are they about?"

"They are about you and Astoria," she smiled. Her face was void of any emotions.

"That was . . . well, it was just bloody teenage curiosity. A stupid one, if I'm being honest," he mumbled.

"Why is it stupid?" she grinned.

"I was imagining someone else in her place," he sighed.

"That's harsh ,Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could you do that?"

"I admit I was an arse. But in my defence, she knew and didn't complain."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments and then she spoke.

"Can you believe we're having a heart to heart conversation?" she laughed.

"Crazy, huh?" Draco joined her too.

"I didn't realise it before, but you've changed in the past years. In a good way, of course."

"Maybe it's because we don't know each other that well. Are you liking this?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Liking what?" she too, raised her eyebrow.

"This whole thing. Being stuck with me in this dark room."

"Well, it's not that bad after all. Besides, it's just for one night," she replied and brushed her hair from her neck, settling them over her left shoulder. He was behind her and surprisingly, staring at her bare back. He urged to touch her but snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talking,

"People often aren't what they look like, are they?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends, Granger." She heard him but she couldn't see his expressions as she was staring at the flames of the fireplace subconsciously.

"Depends on what, Draco?" she mumbled. He didn't want to reply but after a few seconds of silence ,he said, "Where you're born, your mistakes in the past, whether you are brave enough or perhaps whether you are ready to listen to your heart and accept the consequences."

Every answer from Draco astonished her more. He was so deep inside. Hermione looked at him and she could see a mild trail of sadness on his face. She walked closer to him, keeping the distance by a few inches and tried to look into his eyes. Draco sighed and turned his back toward her.

"You can tell me what's bothering you. I won't judge or tell anyone. You don't have a bad heart, you know," Hermione whispered.

"You want to be my friend?" he whispered too, not looking at her. The atmosphere inside the hut became intense at once.

"Maybe. If you just, let me know you."

"You know me ,Granger. Besides, why do you want to know? You don't even like me," he turned around and walked past her, toward the window. He punched the glass of the window aggressively but, thankfully it didn't break.

"I didn't know you then, but I think I started to figure you out within less than two hours. You're not bad, are you?" She didn't wait for his reply and moved closer to him. Hermione had no idea what she was doing but Draco found it intimidating. She stood by his side and touched the other side of his face to made him look at her. "No, right?" she smiled.

His face moved down toward hers. Their noses touched and she could feel his warm breath. Draco's hand was on her shoulder and she turned her face so her back was toward him. He touched her bare back lightly, as if she was made out of glass and she moaned, closing her eyes. Draco teased her by touching her bare back all over softly, causing her to feel ticklish and she flinched. His hands were now holding her arms.

Standing behind Hermione, he gently nibbled her neck. The action sent ticklish chills down her spine. Draco was so close to her that her bare back could feel his body touching hers. She turned around and found him so close that another shiver went down her spine and rested her eyes on his face which was getting closer every second. Hermione could see the truth in his eyes, his regrets; Draco, on the other side,felt that he could be himself for the first time ever in his life without pretending to be the mean Malfoy he displayed himself to be.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. Once, twice and the third time his kiss was demanding, seeking entrance in her mouth. Thunders roared again and she gasped. Her lips parted and their tongues met. They kissed each other fervently.

When they parted, she slowly brushed her lips across his cheek, nose and near his lips. He kissed her again and she responded slowly. When they were in need of air, they parted. She was nervous and walked nearer to the fireplace. He too, walked across the room and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulder and slid them down, feeling every inch of her arms and put them around her waist. Draco kissed Hermione on the frontal side of her neck. Hermione, who was breathing heavily, twisted herself around and her bare back was facing him again. He bit the intersection of her neck and shoulder, causing Hermione to titter softly. She swiftly walked towards a column and stood there holding it with both of her hands. He approached and continued kissing and biting on her neck and earlobes. Hermione flinched at the touches of his lips. She had never come across such feelings.

She held his hand which was on her right shoulder and put it around her waist ,she touched his face with her left hand, not facing him. Touching her finger tips, Draco slowly slid his free hand down her armpit to her waist and softly caressed her stomach. Moaning out a sigh, she turned towards him and put her hands on his chest. He cupped her face kissed the front side of her neck and brushed his lips up to her cheek. Hermione was dazed, confused but she also wanted to be close to him. Both of them were completely mesmerized by each other. His kisses made her skin feel weak.

Draco lifted Hermione in his arms and walked to the couch. Hermione draped her hands around his neck and he put her on the couch. Lying above on her, he pinned her hand above her head and put his other hand on her waist. Her free hand fell on the floor. They were close. Really close. Feeling each other from their hearts. Draco nibbled on her ears and cheeks. Hermione was shivering out of pleasure. He lifted his weight from her and took off her dress, touching every part of her while undressing her.

As the excitement rose, he pushed himself into her. She flinched and let out an anguished cry. Hermione clutched her fist and her chest heaved. She took heavy breaths. Draco kissed her lips softly to calm her down. He knew it was painful for her but he didn't want to let go of her. Continuing the kiss, he pushed himself in and out. Her anguished cries turned into the ones of pleasure.

Soon, she felt an immense pleasure flooding her senses. He gave her a last kiss on her lips, moved faster and came in her. For a few minutes, they laid in the same position. He then removed himself off the top of her. He raised his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, she snuggled up against him and his hand wrapped around her on the cosy couch. A smile curved on their lips in satisfaction and comfort. After a while, they dosed off.


	2. The Law

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

Four months later.

Draco was sitting in his office when the owl tapped annoyingly on the glass window. He sighed and got up to receive the mail. Letting the ministry owl in, he untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew away, not even waiting for an owl treat.

Draco read the letter and a furious frown took place on his forehead. He ground his teeth, crumbled the offensive letter and threw it in the fireplace on his left to let it burn.

* * *

Hermione was having her breakfast when the ministry owl swooped down on her table through the open window. She let out a surprised yelp and fell from the chair on her bum.

"What the heck!" She exclaimed. Seeing the small owl with ministry emblem around its neck she let out a long suffering sigh, stood up and fumbled while untying the letter from its leg. Without waiting for treats the owl flew away immediately as she took the letter in hand.

She knew what was coming. Minister Shacklebolt had personally made her and the other former order members aware of the law the day before, so that they all had had the previous day to cool off.

She sat down and read the letter nonetheless.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _The Ministry of Magic has approved a Marriage Law recently, by which you are affected._

 _This Law was created because of the gradual increase of the number of squibs in pureblood families due to their want to keep the bloodline pure. Another reason for creating this Law was to dissolve blood prejudice and bring back unity in the Wizarding World of Britain._

 _The form that all the witches/wizards of the community submitted to the ministry last month was to help us to match the most compatible partners. An ancient magic has also been used to determine that the chosen partners are the best matches for each other._

 _I am pleased to announce that you have been paired with Draco L. Malfoy._

 _You are to meet your betrothed and set a date for your wedding before the 14th April._

 _We wish you a bright future and a happy marriage._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alexander Hope_

 _Chief of the Marriage Law Program_

Hermione sat in her kitchen, shocked for a long time after reading the name of her betrothed.

 _Yeah, happy marriage indeed_ , she thought ruefully. She thought about how he just left her to wake up alone after all that happened between them.

 _The morning after their night together in the hut, when Hermione woke up, Draco wasn't there. He didn't try to contact her and whenever they met in the ministry or at gatherings in the past four months, he acted as if that night never happened. It hurt her. It really did. She wanted to regret letting herself take that impulsive decision and giving her virginity to him that night, but she couldn't. For some reason her heart wouldn't let her._

 _His father passed away the previous month. Hermione was present at the funeral to support Narcissa. Both women had created a sort of bond over the past two years, since Narcissa often visited their gatherings at Andromeda's place, as did Hermione. Andromeda and her sister reconciled and started mending their relationship after the war. Hermione stole glances in Draco's direction throughout the funeral but he didn't even acknowledge her, which did nothing but to make her feel more miserable._

* * *

Draco sat at his desk with a glass of firewhisky, reminiscing that fateful night..

 _The_ morning _after, when Draco woke up, he found Hermione snuggled in his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. The scene baffled him to no end. He didn't mean to sleep with her. She was a virgin for heaven's sake and_ she _initiated it. Why on earth would she want to sleep with_ him _? He had no idea. But he couldn't stay. He had more pressing matters in hand._

 _At least as long as his father was around he couldn't involve anyone else in his life. He was already a mess. He couldn't let Granger entangle her life with him and end up being hurt. That girl already had done enough for him._

 _She testified for him along with Potter to save his arse from Azkaban. She befriended his mother and gave her support throughout the past three years, since Narcissa started mending fences with her sister. She even came to his father's funeral for Merlin's sake._

He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

 _He stood with an unreadable expression on his face near his father's casket, accepting cordial and sympathetic words of regret from the guests. During the speeches a few people had mentioned what a great man Lucius was. Draco barely contained his urge to scoff when somebody said how great a husband and caring a father he was._

More like a shitty husband and abusive father, _he thought to himself._

 _The person whom he was talking to bid him goodbye and left. So he looked around to find his mother. He knew it was hard for her. Lucius may not have been a good man or a good father but he had been her husband for more than twenty years. And for some reason - which was unfathomable to Draco - she cared for her husband. Which was the reason Narcissa stayed married to him despite all the shit Lucius put them through._

 _After searching for a few minutes he found his mother standing with someone in the middle of the enormous room. The person she was talking to had her back towards him so for some moments he didn't realise who she was._

 _But then realisation dawned upon him. How did he not recognise that hair? He didn't ever think she'd be present at his father's funeral._

 _He walked to them. He gave her a stiff nod and kissed his mother's cheek. When he looked at her, she was already staring. There was something in her eyes that unsettled him but he kept his expression passive._

 _He asked his mother if she was okay and if she wanted to go home. Narcissa replied in the positive to both his questions. She said her goodbyes to Draco and Hermione and went home with her sister Andromeda._

 _After Narcissa left, Draco and Hermione stood awkwardly for a few minutes and then she left._

For the past four months it was almost torture not to talk to her like he did in the hut when she'd looked at him with those big brown eyes full with hope and compassion. But he didn't give in.

It was only a one night stand - that's what he'd said to himself anyway, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. It was insane really. How a person who was almost a stranger until a certain moment became the only thing that could give you strength to go on in life.

But then, out of nowhere, this blasted marriage law happened and paired him with the very person her was successfully avoiding for the past four months for reasons even he didn't comprehend.

He liked her enough but he was scared of attachments. He saw how caring for his father worked for his mother. She lived a loveless, miserable life for the past twenty or so years.

When he was a little older, he realised his father was actively cheating on his mother and numerous times he saw his mother crying silently, standing in front of their customary family portrait.

He didn't want that for himself. So he shut people out with his smarmy, sarcastic, snarling facade. He was afraid that if he loved someone, he'd end up hurt like his mother.

He knew Hermione Granger was a person of moral and values. That terrified him even more. He was scared to muck up everything if he started a relationship with her. But Merlin! He wanted to have something with her and _badly so_.

* * *

 **A/N :** A big shout out to my beta _**MargaeryB**_.

Leave a review if you liked this chapter. Love x


	3. The Talk

**| : : | Rediscovered | : : |**

Draco was sitting on the narrow bed in the room above the Leaky Cauldron, impatiently awaiting his fiancée, who was supposed to be there in - he looked at the old grandfather clock situated at the corner of the room, near the small closet- seven minutes. It was at that precise moment when someone rapped on the door. Guessing it was Hermione, he left his sitting position and went to open the door.

It was indeed Hermione, and she was early - just like he'd expected.

Draco moved back from the doorway to let her enter and after she came in, he closed the door and nonverbally cast a silencing charm for good measure.

She stood rigidly near the bed, with her back turned towards him. He jabbed his hands in his pockets and walked to her uncomfortably. He stood right behind her and let out an inaudible sigh.

 _Better get this over with,_ he thought.

"Granger," she flinched slightly, hearing his voice so close to her. But Draco took her reaction as her disdain for him for many reasons. He moved to stand a little farther from her, by the window and was now facing her.

She wore a tyrian purple skater skirt that came down just below her thighs and a lacy off-the-shoulder cream coloured top. She teamed it up with black boots and a classic long coat. Her hair was tied in a messy side braid. She had her lips coloured in dark berry, which attracted all the attention of the next person to that body part of hers.

Draco was at a loss for words. She didn't look the way she did in the Ministry or at his father's funeral, and well, he didn't really see her outside much. But this! She looked gorgeous. Bold? Yes. Tarty? Absolutely not.

He must have been staring, he realised when she cleared her throat a little loudly to get his attention.

As if she hadn't already. But she didn't need to know that.

Draco closed his slightly hung mouth instantly and looked around nervously. Anywhere but her.

"This..was a surprise," she spoke to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"What is?" Draco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Us.. I mean.. Us being paired," she said. "If I'm being honest, I was shocked. I thought someone was pranking me. Well, clearly someone did. _Destiny_ to be precise." Hermione inhaled a sharp breath, went to the window and opened the muntin bars to look outside through the aperture. She spoke again when Draco opened his mouth to say something.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, still not looking at him.

Draco decided it was the best to be honest and upfront about this topic. Now that they had to get married, it's better to just come clean.

He turned towards her.

"I had other, more pressing matters on hand than worrying about having..any..sort of other-" he thought for a second what would be the proper word to use and settled on "-commitments."

She slowly looked at him with a blank expression, though he could see glimpses of hurt behind her doe-like brown eyes.

"I told you Granger!" he exclaimed and she jerked but he didn't notice. Too engrossed in explaining her his dilemma. Desperately needing her to understand for Merlin knows what reason, "My father was in my house. My mother's life was in danger. She was my priority. I couldn't get side tracked."

She nodded. She understood what it was like to have one's parents life in danger. "But after your.. after Lucius' death? Why didn't you even look at me Draco, let alone _talk_?" In the end her voice rose, laced with desperation for an answer. "Because of _what_ I am? A _muggleborn_. Or is it because what happened between us wasn't of any significant to you?"

"You do realise you're barking right?" Draco shot back, "This had nothing to do with you being muggleborn and you know it."

"Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you even try to talk after your father's death? I waited for you. I don't know _why_ but I did. But you..never showed. I gave you my virtue Dra-" Draco cut her mid-sentence, "Well _I_ didn't _ask_ you to," he said sharply and after seeing the devastated look in her eyes at his words, he regretted them immediately.

That was not what he wanted to say.

Draco took a few steps towards her and backing her up against the wall.

" _Damn it Granger_! It _was_ significant to me as well. You were the only person other than my mother whom I'd allowed to see my soul. But.. I _don't know_ why I didn't talk to you afterwards, _okay_? So stop asking the _same damn question_ ," he shook her shoulder and she let out a whimper.

Her reaction brought back his senses. He was acutely aware of their closeness. He could smell her vanilla scented lotion, which made him want to lick on her skin and taste her. He could feel her breath in his face and he wanted to kiss her, again. After four months his suppressed desire for her came crashing back on him. Draco took a few calming breath and moved on.

"I..apologise for my outburst," his face and voice void of any emotion, even though just a few minutes ago he was showing such strong emotions, to her.

It made her heart flutter and at the same time wrenched her gut. She just couldn't understand him. He was always _so_ guarded. But he told her that he'd let her see his soul.

That's supposed to count for _something_ , right? she thought.

Hermione had always wanted to get married and have children but on her own terms. She had thought Ron and her were meant to be. But after the war, the things she found endearing in his character began being irritating. The idea of being in love with Ron was amazing but the actuality of it was something she never wanted. Ron never tried to solve the problems between them. Instead, he walked out. He insulted her intelligence from time to time. He didn't match her intellectually and she had to dumb down most of the things for him. He thought she was over ambitious. _'_ _Not that it's a bad thing 'Mione'_ , he used to add. It was tiring. So she broke up with him. He was bitter for a while but then Harry talked some sense into that red head of his and things got as normal as it could get at that time.

Then she dated Terry Boot for a few weeks. He was a Ravenclaw, so he was bound to be intelligent - and he was. But he wasn't loyal.

Seamus and her went out a few times. But he thought she was too uptight and judgemental - that she was. She wouldn't deny it. So that went down the drain as well.

Since then, she didn't date much. Most of her time went in either working on a project or preparing for the next one. She, after all, wanted to be the Minister of Magic someday. So she had a lot to do and a lot of people to impress. The thought of dating or getting married only came to her at night, when she was alone in her home, trying to sleep in a big cold bed.

She pictured being married to the man in front of her. She pictured having babies with him. She pictured them, together, growing old. It was unnerving, yes. But unbearable, no.

She decided then and there that if she had to get married to him then she'd give it a fair and square shot. Whether or not he did the same. Though Narcissa had told her the previous afternoon -when Hermione went for tea at Andromeda's- that she had talked to Draco and he would not make things difficult for her, and that was enough for her - well, to start with, at least .

"I..want," she spoke, "to have a real marriage."

His head turned towards her so fast, she thought his vision might've blurred for a second or two.

"W-what? Why?" He stammered out.

"I've done my research. There's no way out. We don't have to pretend and be miserable all our life. And I won't allow you to stray during our marriage, not that you have a chance really. The marriage vows consists of a fidelity clause and it's unbreakable. Besides, it's not like we hate each other. I mean I don't and you said you don't either. Then why not trying and building a..a real..marriage and a relationship," Hermione stopped, realising she was rambling. She gulped a lungful of air and looked at him expectantly.

He was gaping at her.

A few minutes later he swallowed and said slowly, "I am damaged Granger. Irreparable. I am tainted. You don't want to be with someone like me." There. It was all out there. His insecurities. His regrets. And Hermione understood that. Because she had her own share of regrets and insecurities too. She had her own scars. So she replied, "I have my scars too and I do want to be with you. Despite everything."

He looked at her defeated and she said, "Let's set a date. We only have three weeks to plan a wedding."

He nodded.

* * *

 **A/N -** Beta love _**MargaeryB**_


	4. The Meeting

**|::| Rediscovered** **|::|**

They decided to get married on the 4th of April. Both of them wanted a small ceremony but Narcissa and Andromeda insisted on a bigger reception, if not extravagant. The Black sisters were so excited to plan the wedding and reception that neither Draco nor Hermione had the heart to tell them that they were overdoing it, although Hermione may or may not have suggested to Draco that they could elope, to which he replied that whether they eloped or not, they would have to attend the reception anyway, considering that it was on the day after their determined wedding date.

The day after they had set the date for their wedding, Hermione went to tell the news to her parents with Draco on her heels.

He was nervous about the whole meeting-the-parents thing, as he never actually had done it before. Everybody knew him and he'd been friends with his ex-girlfriends since childhood. So there never really was any need to do so. And Hermione was nervous because Draco was the first boy -no, man- her parents would meet as her fiancé; the word tasted weird in her mouth.

Hermione was pretty chuffed with the outcome of Draco's introduction to her parents. Her mother loved him by the end of the day, and he had hooked her father with _Quidditch talk_. It was one of the most eventful days she'd experienced, and that said a lot.

They told her parents about the marriage law, Draco's past, their reconnection -minus the one night stand part- four months back. Her parents were worried that she was compromising her happiness, but she reassured them that she wanted to be with Draco, that they wanted to give this marriage an honest try. To Hermione's mortification and Draco's amusement, Hermione's father had given him 'the talk' before they left.

While Draco was having his 'talk' with her father, her mother had taken her to the kitchen to have her own talk with her daughter. She recalled the conversation from that day.

 _"Hermione," her mother said, "honey, do you think you could ever love him?"_

 _"Yes mum," she replied, without an ounce of doubt, "I know I can love him." They looked at the living room through the kitchen door, where Draco nodded at something Mr Granger said, and Hermione smiled. Looking at her, Mrs. Granger asked, "Do you know what love is, honey?"_

 _"A feeling so intense that it practically drowns you in it," she replied, turning her head back towards her mother, a little confused._

 _"Yes, indeed. But love is also a choice."_

 _Hermione gave her mother a quizzical look and Mrs Granger elaborated, "Dear, falling in love - it's a feeling. Staying in love, though? Now_ that _is a choice. Maybe on some days you won't feel the love for.. your partner, but you still choose to love them, despite their flaws."_

 _Hermione opened her mouth, as if to say something but let her mother continue, "I know you're thinking about Ron and yourself, aren't you?" Hermione nodded in affirmation._

 _Mrs Granger said, "Ron was a lovely boy dear. But he wasn't the one for you. The feeling of love that you described, did you feel it for him?"_

 _"I..no," Hermione slowly shook her head, "With Ron, it felt..comfortable. We've been friends for so long..he just felt..right at that moment. I loved him though. Maybe not in a soul shattering, breath-taking way, but I did."_

 _"Yes you did. But both of you were different on so many levels, it'd've been a massacre," Mrs Granger sat on a chair, next to the small table and continued, while Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter, "Ron was low in confidence, but when you gave him positive attention, he bloomed in a way. His self-esteem began building back. And he in return made you see things in a lighter way. But there were differences that were visible. Ron wanted a big family and soon too. While you wanted to be the Minister.. of Magic, was it?"_

 _Hermione nodded swiftly. Her mother was really making a point here._

 _"Also, you couldn't talk about the new things you'd studied with him. He didn't understand. You had to dumb down things or let them be. You guys fought so much honey, I wanted to talk to you about it before you broke up." Mrs Granger took a breath in and said, "And the other men you dated that you told me about didn't sound really nice if I'm being honest," both the women gave a light chuckle, "The point is dear, I saw that..that look in your eyes today when you looked at Draco. The look of pride and admiration. Not love, not yet, but I'm quite sure it'll happen soon. Just..don't deny what your heart says."_

 _"I won't mum," she assured her mother._

* * *

The Weasleys and Harry were the first ones she had told about this predicament. Because of Narcissa's ties to Andromeda, She and Molly Weasley had built a friendship of sorts in the past two years. Harry and Ron were on talking-civilly terms with Draco. But surprisingly George and Bill had hit it off with him after a couple of weeks they first officially met by Andromeda. The three had a very good rapport - for which Hermione was thankful.

They had taken the news rather well - Better than she had ever expected. Although Ron was disgusted by the idea of a Malfoy being married to his ex-girlfriend, Molly -bless her soul- told him in a tone that held no arguments that he better oil his own machine rather than creating difficulties for Hermione.

Due to the Marriage Law, Harry was paired up with Luna. Ron was matched with Padma, and George with Angelina, who were both halfbloods. Ginny was paired with her ex-boyfriend from school, Dean, who was a halfblood as well. Percy had married a muggle named Audrey seven months back, so he was relived of the circus that the ministry created. Charlie was ruled out of the law too, because he was out of the country for so long that he was essentially a Romanian citizen now, and the Romanian ministry wouldn't give up one of their best dragon-tamers that easily. Hence, the ministry left him be. In short, there would be quite a number of weddings to attend in the near future, including her own.

* * *

Hermione was lying on the couch with her feet on Draco's lap, who was leaning against the back of the couch. She was looking through one of the wizarding home decorating magazines that Draco had brought with him.

Draco and Hermione were at Hermione's flat. Draco arrived a few hours back to discuss about their living arrangements after the nuptials. After a heated discussion they decided to move into one of the smaller houses that he owned. He took her to see the house and surprisingly she loved it. Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to redecorate anything and she did want to change some things. So they came back to her flat to discuss the changes that were to be made.

"You know, we can just ask mother to do it instead of racking our brains. Neither of us know shit about interior," Draco broke the comfortable silence of the room. "Well except for your interior, that is. That I believe I'm quite familiar with," Draco continued with a smirk and winked at Hermione.

Embarrassed and appalled by his innuendo, Hermione turned red like a tomato and swatted his arm. A few seconds later though, she burst out into uncontrollable giggles and soon, the empty room was echoing with her laughter.

"Do you know Expelliarmus Hermione?" Draco asked, after staring at her till her laughter died down.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, scandalous. "I've known that spell since our second year Draco. Why on earth would you even feel the need to ask me such..such a question?" she scowled at him -forgetting about her earlier embarrassment- which he found adorable.

 _Don't you dare tell anyone he thought that._

"Ah! So you _do_ know the spell," he drawled, "No wonder your smile is so-" he paused to add effect, " _disarming_." He leaned his head near her ear and whispered the last word, making her shiver.

When he sat straight again, he found her gaping at him with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Did you..just," she sputtered, "Did you just _hit on me_?"

"I did, didn't I?" he winked at her.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Why what Granger?" he smirked, "Why did I hit on my _fiancée_?"

"Well, yeah!" she asked dumbfounded, "I mean, I know we decided to.. you know..but it's just _weird_!" she rambled.

"You're rambling Granger. Honestly woman! Why can't I flirt with my would-be-wife? I can flirt with her. I can kiss her, and very well would do so."

Saying this Draco grabbed her waist before she could back away, and pulled her onto his lap. His arm tightened around her waist, and as he pulled her towards him, Hermione suddenly felt a little tingle in the pit of her stomach.

He bent his head towards her, his lips almost brushing the side of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered close. "Open your eyes Hermione," he whispered huskily.

She slowly opened her eyes, her heart pumping furiously. It was one thing to exchange verbal banter with him, but this was entirely different. This was so... sensuous.

He kissed her softly as she opened her eyes. _Once...twice...thrice_. The kiss exhilarated quickly. She pressed her lips on his with a little more pressure. His tongue began massaging her lips, and as she opened her mouth, his tongue plunged inside. Their tongues battled for dominance. They pulled apart slowly when both were breathless a few minutes later. They stared at each other, chest heaving.

"What was _that_?" Hermione whispered in a ragged voice.

"A snog I'd assume," he gave her a boyish grin and it melted her heart. He looked so endearing. She wanted to kiss him again, but restrained herself.

"I _know_ you prat. Just wasn't expecting it," she said as she tried to get out of his hold but he firmed his grip around her torso and pulled her closer. Hermione placed one hand on his shoulder and other over his heart, as he leaned forward and captured her lips again.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Thanking my beta **_MargaeryB_** for beta-ing. And thanking you all for reading and reviewing.


	5. The Progress

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

Hermione was feeling particularly flirty today. She woke up before Draco and found herself entwined in his arms. His one arm was under her neck and the other was draped over her waist. Her back against his chest, his lips on the junction between her neck and shoulder. He was being the big spoon. She smiled.

They had moved into their new house the previous day. It was strange, waking up in her future husband's arms. She liked it though. Loved it in fact. Hermione twisted herself carefully to face him.

Sun rays streamed through the glass window and fell angularly on the side of his face. He looked so peaceful; calm, relaxed. Replaced was the snarky, sarcastic, broody fiancé of hers. Affection gleamed in her large brown eyes. She smiled shyly and peppered feather light kisses on his neck and throat. He shivered.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were gradually developing feelings for each other. Though they were attracted to each other before, now that attraction accompanied by care, and dare she say it, love.

She had fallen head over heels for her husband-to-be.

The realization came to her abruptly a few weeks back when she was having a particularly bad day because of her mother, Andromeda and Narcissa's constant nagging about her wedding dress fitting, her boss at work being an absolute ass, and her PMS.

She came home in a bad mood, on the verge of tears. Curled up in a ball on the couch, she wallowed in self-pity. That was how Draco found her when he came to visit her after work. He was perturbed seeing her this ruffled.

That evening Draco made her some magnolia tea, drew her a bath, and brought some takeout while she was still in said bath. Later that night, after they had dinner, he had lain next to Hermione, held her, and stroked her hair till she fell asleep. The next morning was the first time she woke up in his arms. She knew just then that she had crossed the boundary. That there's no going back now.

* * *

He stirred awake as she nuzzled his neck and behind his ear. He let out a groan and tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him, making her giggle.

"Woccha doin' Gran'r?" He mumbled against her neck sleepily.

"Waking you up, obviously", she laughed breathily and sloppily dropped a series of kisses from behind his ears to his jaw and stop just at the corner of his mouth.

He groaned again and she blushed as she felt his arousal against her thigh. He opened his eyes, puzzled at her sudden forwardness. Not that he was complaining or anything. She was affectionate, yes. But they were exploring the physical side of their...relationship slowly. Enjoying each other's company rather than jumping each other's bones.

"You're bein' quite lovin' this mornin'", his sleepiness dissolving with every kiss she placed on his drowsy form.

She laughed. "You're cute," she said and kissed him tenderly before he could protest being called 'cute'.

 _Malfoys are not cute_ , he thought as he gave into the kiss.

He had made his feelings clear about being called cute several times in the past months. But if Hermione Granger thought her husband-to-be was cute then _he was cute_. No questions asked.

 _Not a bad way to wake up. I can get used to this_ , he thought, rolling them over so that he was on top of her.

His lips descended on her pulse point and she moaned, jerking her body upwards for more friction. Draco bit on the skin of her neck and licked it. She pushed her hips upward and he sucked on the same spot to give her a love-bite. He paused for a moment to appreciate his handiwork and then nip at her neck once more and moved to look at her face.

She looked flushed. Her swollen lips and bed-hair made her look freshly shagged, and he had to use all his strength to not have his wicked way with her then and there.

"I don't mind waking up like this at all Granger, but I thought we were going to wait till the wedding night this time," he smirked as she blushed, looking anywhere but at him. Berating herself for listening to her impulses, she pushed at his chest half-heartedly to move him from on top of her.

But Draco had other plans. His eyes twinkled with mischief. He held both her wrists over her head with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other. Hermione's eyes fluttered close and she tipped her jaw upward, expecting him to kiss her. But instead he peppered kisses at the corner of her mouth, her jaw and cheek, avoiding her lips.

 _That arsehole,_ she thought.

Hermione moaned impatiently. Smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he had his fiancée at his mercy. Just as he was about to kiss her, the floo connection roared, indicating someone's arrival.

"Draco! Hermione! You guys up yet?" Ginny Thomas's voice floated around the house, and the witch and wizard on bed groaned in unison.

Ginny and Dean got married two weeks back. Not wanting to wait till the deadline. Hermione had been one of Ginny's bridesmaids, and Draco was her date to the wedding and all the other events she got invited to recently. But Ginny's wedding was their first public appearance as a couple. So that will always be special to both of them.

" _Coming_!" Hermione managed to yell out after a few moments, still out of breath.

"Already?" Draco smirked, "I'm not even inside you yet, _Hermione_ ," he purred her name out.

" _Draco_!" she gasped indignantly and tried to push him off her. Her face turning redder with every passing moment.

"Oh! You'll be yelling my name alright. Just you wait," he winked and she squirmed beneath him. He took pity on her finally, and he let her hands go and rolled over, but not before stealing a kiss from his bride-to-be.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ginny called impatiently.

"I'm com- _wait a second_ Ginny," she amended and swatted Draco on his chest, fighting her smile as he guffawed at her near slip.


	6. The Fight

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

There were only a few days left for the wedding to take place. Hermione, her mother, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Ginny were seated in a circle in the living room of Draco and Hermione's new home and ticking down the things that had been done.

"Flowers?" Narcissa queried.

"Checked," Mrs Granger replied.

"Table clothes?"

"Checked," Andromeda nodded.

"Bridesmaid dresses?"

"All sorted," Ginny looked up from the notebook she was scribbling in.

"And finally, Hermione's dress?"

"That's done too. safely tucked away in my closet," Ginny replied.

"Good. Well then, that's everything I believe," Narcissa then sounded doubtful, "But there are a few days left for the wedding still. How is everything done so quickly? Are we forgetting anything?"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that everything's done?" Hermione rolled her eyes from her place beside her mother.

"You're going to thank us later for it dear," her to be mother-in-law gave a warm smile, which Hermione returned.

"Ginevra dear," Ginny groaned at the use of her given name, "Your mother is doing the cake, yes?"

"She is," Ginny nodded, "And Narcissa _please!_ I _beg_ of you. My name's _Ginny_. G-I-N-N-Y. Why are you so insistent on calling me _that_?" She pouted, making the others laugh.

"Well _that_ is your given name dear. One can't just change their name because they don't _like it,_ " Narcissa gave a patronising smile to Ginny, her eyes glinting in amusement.

"But we call Andromeda Andie, and she calls _you_ Cissa!" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated

"That's because she's older," Narcissa said as if that explained everything.

"And what about Tonks? No one _ever_ called her Nymphadora!" Ginny said and winched, realising what she said.

"It's alright Ginny. You can talk about her in front of me without walking on eggshells," Andromeda smiled, "She'd want to be a happy memory."

Ginny nodded.

"And _technically_ that was her name. However, _Ginny_ is neither your first name, nor your last," she added.

"You guys are worse than Draco. _Honestly_! No doubt you're his mother," Ginny sighed and shook her head. The women laughed at her antics.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was in the office, working on a project that had been stealing his sleep and his time with Hermione for the past week.

"Bloody _hell_ Marcus! Why do the investors want to pull off their galleons in the _last_ minute?" Draco seethed at the papers in front of him.

"I'm not sure about the real reason, but they say that they don't think this project would be a success," Marcus, Draco's manager calmly stated. Draco cursed under his breath as Marcus continued.

"And they are investing their galleons on a project McLaggen's company launched."

"McLaggen! As in _Cormac McLaggen_? That loser Gryffindor Hermione went to the slug party with?"

"The very same. He's been trying to get ahead of himself and competing with our company since the word got out of you being matched with Hermione," Marcus told him.

"You reckon it's about him having a pathetic crush on my fiancée?" Draco scowled.

"It might be the case. I'm not saying that's the sole reason, but it can be."

"Right mate," Draco sighed, "You contact with mother and ask if she has any acquaintances who would be willing to invest in this project. If this potion works then there's a big chance we'll get our investors back." Draco looked at the grandfather clock situated near the book-shelf in his left, "Gotta go mate. Getting late for the ministry."

"Sure Draco. Will talk to Narcissa today. Hope she has a solution," Marcus nodded as Draco left for the ministry.

* * *

After Lucius's death Draco asked Narcissa if she wanted to run the Malfoy Potions, as he was too busy with his job as an unspeakable to give enough time to it. Narcissa liked the idea very much. She was good at Potions and had a knack for business. She loved doing something independent. Seeing her mother so happy and confident for the first time in her life, Draco felt content. He helped too at times, but otherwise it was all Narcissa.

* * *

Draco started his day in the Department of Mysteries with a cup of bitter coffee. He was researching on the time turners that can take a person from a few years to a few decades back. Though he was technically on holiday, it was quite intriguing and he couldn't take his mind off of it - except for the time he spent with his fiancée. Besides, at home he had nothing else to do. Hermione was busy with wedding stuff. So within a few minutes he was immersed in work.

* * *

Hermione was on holiday too. But like Draco she too popped in her office after the discussion at home, to finish some work so that when she came back, there weren't a pile of undone work on her table.

* * *

That day after work, Draco went to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with a few friends, including Ron and Harry. They were trying to tone down the animosity between them for Hermione's sake.

As they entered the pub and ordered the drinks, Ron noticed Hermione sitting in a booth with someone. He tapped Draco on the shoulder to grab his attention. Draco raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'What?'

Ron nodded his head in Hermione's direction, "That's Hermione, isn't it mate?"

When Draco looked at that direction, he saw Cormac and Hermione sharing a hug. She smiled, waved her hand and left.

It irritated Draco to no end that Hermione was keeping in touch with that douchebag. A person who was interested in her, and who was trying to steal his investors so that his company goes downhill because he was to marry Hermione.

He left the pub without even saying goodbye to anyone, seething.

* * *

Draco apparated in the house just a few minutes after Hermione. She heard the loud crack of apparition and knew Draco came home - as he and herself were the only people who could apparate straight into the house.

Moments later she saw his reflection behind her on the mirror and she smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked, unhooking her earrings.

"Not as good as _yours_ I'm sure," he said snidely, arms folded together across his chest.

She frowned. She hadn't heard him talking to her in that tone in a very long time.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She said softly as she put her earrings in the proper box; then turned around.

"Where were you all day?" he gritted out.

"At the ministry obviously. What sort of question is that?" she scowled, her patience wearing thin.

"You were _only_ at the ministry today? Nowhere else? Are you sure you're not forgetting something you want to tell me?" he said.

"Went to the Leaky with Cormac after work. But _honestly_ Draco! What is it about? Why are you acting like this?" She asked confused.

" _That's it Hermione_! You went to the Leaky with fucking _Cormac_! Why would you even _want_ to talk with that wanker? Why didn't you tell me you were going out with _him_?"

"What!" Hermione didn't fully comprehend what he was talking about for a few minutes. When she did, her eyes narrowed and nose flared.

"First of all Draco, _don't_ talk to me like _that_. Secondly, I'll talk to whomever I please, whenever I please, and _wherever_ I please, _you_ are _not_ going to tell me whom I'd associate with, do you _understand_ that? And _thirdly_ , I didn't _plan_ meeting with Cormac. He _happened_ to be at the ministry today and stopped by my office to say _hi_. And we went for a quick drink and to catch up a bit. Does that _satisfy_ you _curiosity_ Draco or do you _still_ have _inquiries_ left?" her face was bright red when she finished her rant.

"That _arsehole_ is trying to ruin our company because I'm going to marry you. He's _still_ interested in you, you _witch_! Marriage Law or not, he's trying to woo you," Draco exclaimed in a loud voice.

Instantly Hermione knew what was wrong. He was jealous. Angry at Cormac for making things difficult for him and his mother, but jealous because she went out with someone who's interested in her romantically, that isn't him.

Her lips tilted upwards slightly. _But his behaviour is_ not _acceptable_. The tilt went downwards.

"I understand now why you're mad. But that doesn't mean it's _acceptable_ Draco. You cannot just flung _accusations_ at me whenever I go out with someone who's interested in me. I didn't even _know_ he liked me! We were classmates. So obviously when he asked I said yes. Besides, I love _you,_ not all the other people who're interested in me. So stop being an arse, alright?" she said softly, but firmly.

He nodded and sighed. "But you won't talk to him again, and if he asks you out again -even as friends- you tell him to sod off, okay?" he frowned petulantly, moving closer to her.

She rolled her eyes. "If Cormac is trying to harm our..uh.. _Narcissa's_ company because you're marrying me, and he thinks I won't figure it out then he has another thing coming. Okay, I won't go anywhere with him, for now. But if he plans on keep doing whatever he's doing then I will set him straight," she said in a tone that held no arguments.

"Now," she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, "that's better."

Draco smiled slightly -still high from all the swirling emotions- and hugged her back.

"Yeah. Much better." After a few moments his eyes flung open. "Hermione!" he whispered.

"Hmm," she made an indistinct noise on his chest.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?" he whispered again, holding her tighter, and She went stiff.

* * *

 **A/N :** Not a single review on the previous chapter either. But I'll take the fifty follows, and seventeen favourites as an encouragement.

Thank you all for reading anyway, and thanking my beta _**MargaeryB**_ for being fab x


	7. The Revelation

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?" he whispered again, holding her tighter, and she went stiff.

Hermione pulled back a little to take a look at his face, his arms still around her. She was about to say something when someone flooed in. The roaring sound made her jump, and they heard Ronald and Harry arguing and approaching towards their room.

Hermione put her palm on Draco's chest and pushed him lightly. He got the hint and moved out of her personal bubble to create some space between them. By then Harry stormed into the room, Ron closely behind.

"I swear I tried to stop him!" Ron exclaimed from the doorway, "but he wouldn't listen."

"'Course I wouldn't stop. Malfoy looked like he could _murder_ someone when he left the Leaky!" Harry shot back, walking towards them in the middle of the room.

Hermione looked at Draco to find his face paling. This hurt her heart. He was reliving the horrors he had been through. She ground her teeth and looked at her best friends, who were the ones causing him distress.

"Do you even _realise_ what you are _implying_ Harry?" she said, her voice raising with her temper. "Draco would _never_ hurt me, the same way _you'll_ never hurt Ginny." she saw a flicker of guilt when she mentioned Ginny but then it was gone. His face hardened.

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself Harry Potter? This man is my fiancé and he will be my _husband_ in a couple of days. How could you even -" she was interrupted by her best friend.

"Fine! Yes! I did think he might hurt you Hermione. Even after all he has done for the past three years. I know we've been friendly since you two came out (as a couple). But I have my reasons Hermione," Harry continued in a fiery tone as Ron too moved from the doorway and came inside.

"I doubted he might hurt you because _Draco_ here hid an ancient cursed box owned by the Malfoy family, filled with _Willow Cannabis_ that might cause every witch or wizard in vicinity to lose their magic," Harry spat out.

Hermione was shocked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. Even I didn't know about this before yesterday," her best friend moved forward to hold her but she stopped him at a hand's length.

"Do you have any prove?" Hermione inquired.

"'Course we do!" Harry frowned, "This information comes from an extremely reliable source. He will give us the actual evidence next week as he is in hiding now."

"So you haven't seen the evidence, which I'm guessing is the box, with your own eyes?" she probed further.

"Well no. But the informant is close to Kingsley, and we trust Kingsley, don't we?" Harry was now looking at her weirdly.

"We do, yes. But I trust Draco more than Kingsley's _allies_. I don't believe he did anything of that sort," she stared down at her friends and with her left hand she took Draco's right. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to go to bed, before either of you come up with another of your _fictions_ to blame my fiancé."

Harry and Ron were both bewildered. Draco was confused at her behaviour. The duo decided to give their best friend some time to absorb the information. But no matter what, Harry swore to himself that he would find the truth, whether the former Slytherin was guilty or not.

"Is it true?" she said once her friends left.

"They don't know everything," Draco said.

"Tell me what they _don't know_ then," she demanded.

"As I told you once, you don't need to know everything Hermione. It's my family heirloom Potter was talking about. Hence, making it _my_ problem. _You_ stay out of it," he turned his back towards her and looked out through the window.

It was full moon. The soft moonlight streamed through the glass window and fell on the marbled floor, making it glaze.

"Am I not your family?" she didn't try to cover the hurt from her voice, which made Draco turn back towards her. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. He hugged her tightly.

"You are!" he assured her earnestly. "But it's nasty business Hermione. It's better for you to be ignorant."

"Since when do I want to be ignorant of something that screams _nasty business_?" she hugged him back. She took a whip of his smell.

 _He smells so good. I can smell him all day. Why does he smell so good?_ she thought as she rubbed her nose along his neckline and sniffed him. Draco didn't notice the action though.

"Since never," he chuckled.

* * *

They sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Leaning against the bed, Draco had crossed his legs by the ankle and his hands behind his head. Hermione sat Indian style beside Draco with her hands clasped together on her lap.

"Tell me, Draco. It's the same thing you hid in that tree trunk that night, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"What is it?"

"It's exactly what Potter said it is. It's _Willow Cannabis_. I found it in father's study that day. Didn't touch it though, fortunately. Couldn't trust the ministry with that stuff. 'Cause, even after the war, there were people in the ministry who'd use these drugs in a heartbeat to take away magic from people who they thought are beneath them. So I just.. took it upon myself to hide them," Draco finished, "There you go. That's the whole story. The truth. Happy now?"

Hermione was stunned, but she nodded slowly. Then in an abrupt move she envolved Draco in a bone crushing hug. He was unprepared but he returned the hug equally tightly.

* * *

 **A/N :** Please give a big shout out to my beta **_MargaeryB_**. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter.


	8. The Wedding

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

The 4th of April appeared before Draco and Hermione could even blink. She still wasn't talking to Harry. Even if it was eating her inside, she was a stubborn species. So she refused to speak with him.

Hermione knew that what Harry knew was true, but she was angry over how he thought Draco did whatever he did because he had evil intentions. Moreover, Harry assumed that Draco would hurt her. That was what ticked her off the most.

He was still coming to the wedding though. Ginny let this information slip when they were having a conversation the previous day while doing her 'trial make-up' for the wedding. In the previous years, Hermione had mastered the art of make-up. So she didn't mind doing it.

As Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the peachy gown that was cinched at the waist and had slits at both sides, and a goblin made rose gold flower crown on her head, she felt the wedding jiggles in her stomach for the first time.

She didn't feel unsure, or even forced by the law to marry the man who was probably lounging self-assuredly in the next room. She smiled as the thought of her to-be-husband crossed her mind.

He was a mixture of sweet and sour mangoes, drizzled with chili powder and salt. She laughed at the description she chose for him. She had the dish when she went on a trip with her parents to India. Draco was exactly that. He was extremely sweet when he wants to be. Tangy when he's feeling playful and is in a good mood, and spicy when he's with people outside his close circle.

She had started to know him better. She knew he had the best of intentions even if to onlookers things look shady. He had a reputation to maintain, as he said every so often.

Hermione touched her loose hair that was done in a beachy wave, framing her face. She looked beautiful, if she said so herself. She was deliriously happy. Still, she wanted to cry. Cry from the intensity of what she was feeling. Cry from overwhelming emotions. She wanted to cry because she awaited the impending doom. She wanted to cry because she feared all her happiness would end before she could bat an eyelash. Her breathing became shallow, her legs wobbled, and a sob escaped her lips.

She couldn't hold herself any longer. She fell on her knees, and cried.

That is how Mrs Granger found her. In front of the mirror, sitting on her knees, and wailing like a child.

Mrs Granger was unprepared for the scene in front of her. But as a doctor, she collected her wits and ran to her daughter.

"Hermione! What happened dear?" she asked, pulling her daughter in a hug.

Hermione clung to her mother tightly.

"I'm so scared mum!" she wailed, "I'm so scared that it's all gonna vanish in thin air. I'm terrified that he's gonna.. Draco.. he's gonna disappear somewhere. That he's gonna find someone and leave me! What if the informant has something? What if they put him in Azkaban?" she rambled, "Mum, I love him. I'd die if I lose him."

"Hermione, dear, listen to me. He's not going anywhere," Mrs Granger cupped Hermione's face in both her palms and continued, "Look at me. Now breathe okay? C'mon, breathe. In.. and out.. in.. and out."

Within a couple of minutes Hermione's breathing became normal. Mrs Granger wished she could give Hermione a sleeping pill and make her fall asleep for a while. So that she could rest. But the wedding ceremony would start in two hours. So, that wasn't an option.

She went, soaked a towel from the bathroom and brought it to clean Hermione's tear strained face. Gave her a glass of water, and waited for her to calm down.

"Are you feeling better?" Mrs Granger asked after a while.

Hermione nodded.

"You had a panic attack Hermione."

She nodded again.

"Have you had one before?" her mother wanted to know.

"A couple after the war ended. But I haven't had one in about a year," she replied.

"Honey, you clearly are stressed about something. It must be something big if you got a panic attack over it," Mrs Granger shook her head when Hermione opened her mouth, clearly to deny her mother's assumptions.

"But I won't ask you what it is," she added, "You're mature enough to handle your issues. There's also the fact that you don't want to share specific things about the wizarding world with us. I understand that, honey. But do know, your mommy is always there for you, even if I don't understand a lot of the things happen here."

Hermione gave a grateful smile and hugged her mother. Mrs Granger patted her back and smiled.

"Now let's get you ready for your wedding. Ginny and Luna should be here any minute now."

* * *

By the time Ginny and Luna came, Hermione was done doing her make-up, and retouching her hair.

Like every other bride, she had also done the 'smokey but natural' eyes. Her blush was a subtle peachy pink colour, and had shimmer in it so she had foregone the highlighter. Hermione wore nude lips instead of her regular cherry red one.

The wedding day she had imagined for years was just a pale shadow of the actual event itself.

She walked down the aisle with her father by her side. Draco stood on the alter looking sharp in his muggle dress suit. She saw the corner of his mouth tilting upwards seeing her. She found herself smiling back automatically.

Her friends from school, the Weasley family, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Dean were sitting in the seats assigned for the bride's side. Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy and Draco's friends from school were seated at the other side. She briefly saw Professor McGonagall when she walked passed the guests.

When Hermione reached the aisle, Draco gave her his hand. Hermione's father gave her hand in Draco's and moved back to sit beside his wife.

The bride and groom looked at each other and gave equally radiant smiles. They turned towards the ministry official who was to marry them. The rest of the ceremony passed in blur for Hermione.

She remembered saying her vows and him saying his. A white glow engulfed the both of them when the exchanged rings. The glow slowly changed into golden when they sealed the marriage with a kiss.

The kiss was short and didn't last more than three seconds but it made Hermione's heart melt and turn into goo.

She was a married woman. Married to the man she loved, regardless if he returned the feelings or not.

Draco was caring, and attentive to her needs. They were working to make the relationship between them work with a slow and steady pace. But he probably wasn't in love with her yet, or so she thought. However, they had lifetime on their hands now. The thought made her feel better as she let her husband guide her to the middle of the grounds for their first dance.

* * *

 **A/N :** Shoutout to my beta _**MargaeryB**. _ xox


	9. The Promise

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

Harry was shocked at how stubborn Hermione was being. She had known him almost all her life, yet she took Malfoy's side on the matter. She even refused to believe Kingsley's informant.

Harry knew Malfoy had changed a lot over the years. He also admitted that he had started to consider the Slytherin as a friend. But it didn't mean that as an auror, he could turn a blind eye to the evidence that was presented to him. Although he had yet to see the evidence with his own eyes. But he trusted Kingsley, more than Malfoy. How could someone disregard that?

 _But tell that to Hermione and see if she cared,_ Harry huffed in annoyance and sipped the champagne from his glass.

He was at Hermione and Malfoy's wedding reception. It had been four days since their argument and she still ignored him like nobody's business. It was grating on his nerves. Hermione was never like this. She was always the one to fix any issues they had.

 _She was the mature one out of the three of them for Merlin's sake!_

Even Ron was being reasonable and working as a buffer between him and Hermione.

As he pondered over how difficult Hermione was being, his wife came and stood beside him.

Harry and Luna got married soon after Ginny and Dean. Luna wanted to invite all the people she thought had helped her to be the person she was. Harry had managed to pursue her to invite only the people she knew from school. So, it was quite a gathering. Many faces Harry forgot since the war were invited. It almost felt like a reunion of old friends. Thankfully no press was allowed. That was one thing both he and Luna agreed to without discussion, and they had a lot of those.

"Hermione seems different, doesn't she?" his wife said.

Her sudden appearance startled him and he spilled some champagne on the floor accidentally. Luna cleaned it up with a flick of her wrist.

"You noticed too?" Harry said after he straightened himself up.

"I did," she said, "She's in love. Madly so. I see an aura around her when she's with Draco," Luna continued in a serenic voice.

"Aura?" Harry asked, perplexed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It depends really. Remember what daddy told you about dark magic the last time we met?" Luna looked at Harry, as if expecting him to reply in affirmative.

When he shook his head, she gave a serenic smile, again, and said, "There is no dark or light magic Harry. It's all about perspective. The aura is the same. You can throw someone off a cliff by using _Wingardium Leviosa_. But that is something we're taught as first years because the spell is considered light."

"Luna, what do you mean? I don't understand," Harry shook his head.

"I mean Harry, that it can be both, a good or a bad sign that Hermione feels so strongly about Draco. Sometimes people do a lot of things that they wouldn't normally do for the sake of the person they love," Luna said in her floaty voice. "I'm going to have some butterbeer. Do you want some?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm good," Harry shook his head absentmindedly, contemplating his wife's words as she left.

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic. She never felt this happy in her life. Draco was everything she wanted in a husband. As much as she loathed the younger version of her husband, she loved him even more now. She was pretty sure they were soulmates.

At the moment, she was dancing with Draco on the beat of a slow romantic song. He held her by the waist and she had her arms draped around his neck. They swayed gently with the music. There, in that moment, Hermione felt pure bliss. She put her head against his chest, and wrapped her hands around him. His heart beat steadily beneath her ear.

"This feels nice," she whispered.

"It does," he whispered back.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"In a _hurry_ to get me alone Granger?" the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a smirk as he pulled her closer.

"You _wish_! I'm only looking forward to see the historical artefacts of wherever we're going," she pulled back a bit and turned her nose upward haughtily.

Draco kissed her nose and said, "You're a bad liar, Hermione. Admit it. You've fallen for my charm," he winked.

 _You have no idea_ , she thought and smiled instead of replying.

* * *

They were exhausted after the reception. So, after portkeying to their honeymoon destination - which Hermione was yet to know where, as they arrived directly in the hotel lobby - they called it a night.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. She laid facing him, with her head on his arm.

Draco made a humming sound through his nose in his sleep.

There was a crescent moon tonight. So there was very little light in the room. The hot coals from the fireplace spread a faint orange light in the room.

Hermione ran her fingertip from his forehead to his jawline. His sleeping face was her favourite thing to watch. If someone had told her even an year ago that she would find Draco Malfoy's face peaceful, she'd ask them to see a neurohealer. But now, she would rather die than be apart from him. No, she loved him too much to let that happen. She promised herself to get rid of anything and anyone who threatened his safety and happiness.

"That night in the hut, do you know why I initiated sex with you?" she asked his sleeping form.

"Mmhmm-" he hummed. She smiled at him.

"My magic wanted to bond with you. I felt this _need_ to touch you and for _you_ to touch _me_ ," she whispered as a teardrop rolled down her cheek at the intensity of the emotions she felt.

"I couldn't help but give in to that need. You wanna know something else?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You say som'thin'?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Draco. I wanted to tell you this for a while now," she whispered, "I _love you_. _So much_ that my magic hums when I'm near you. I am beside myself with joy, but _terrified_ at the same time. Terrified at the thought of losing you," her voice broke by the end. She swallowed a sob.

"I can't afford losing you Draco. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. To keep you happy. I'll make sure no one even looks at you the wrong way," she promised his sleeping form as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Draco pulled her closer to him in his sleep. "Sleep tight, love," she whispered before she fell asleep hugging her husband.

* * *

 **A/N -** It's hard to keep the characters true to the canon. But i tried my best. I have to warn you though. _THE STORY WILL SOON INTRODUCE A DARK HERMIONE._

I know. Bit of a shocker. But I hope you stick to the story and like the development. Please review.

Thanking my beta _**MargaeryB**_.

Sending love x


	10. The Honeymoon

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

Hermione later found out that they were in Rome. They were staying in a hotel named _Il Lupo_ in _Strada Romana_ , which was the Italian wizarding street. The hotel they were staying in was a five star one, obviously, as Draco had planned the trip.

Hermione had been to Rome with her parents during their summer holidays in third year. She loved it there and had wanted to revisit ever since.

On their first day they went to the wizarding part of Vatican City. They were surprised to see the various tourist spots there. They went to the _Museo Magico,_ which contained many cultural and historical artefacts of wizarding Italy.

Hermione had read about the museum many times while studying the history of Goblins. There were many goblin made jewelleries, swords, cutleries in the collection of the museum. They also saw many paintings done by famous artists.

Later that day, after having a late lunch Draco and Hermione went to see the _Saint Peter's Basilica_. Hermione was exuberant to visit the church once again. Draco wasn't as enthusiastic as Hermione, but her energy and excitement was contagious. So, by the end of the day, he bagan enjoying himself too.

They called it an early night as they were both tired from all the walking they did. They decided to visit the _Trevi fountainâ_ the next day and fell asleep cuddling, too tired for anything more.

* * *

"Do you want to throw a coin?" Draco asked casually.

They were walking towards the fountain, holding hands. Hermione wore a pair of light-wash mom jeans with an off the shoulder white top. She draped a denim jacket around her shoulders, in case she felt cold. Draco wore khaki pants with a violet button down shirt. He layered his outfit with a beige trench coat.

"Not really," Hermione replied.

"What? Not gonna wish for a lifetime of love and good luck?"

"I wish for that everyday Draco. But it's a misconception that many tourists have," she replied in her I'm-the-wittiest voice.

"Misconception?" Draco furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yes. Many believe that throwing coins in the fountain is for love and good luck. But actually it's for a quick return to Rome." she explained.

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm still gonna throw a coin. It's not a bad thing to come back here with you again," Draco winked at her, making her smile shyly.

* * *

When they got back that night Draco went in the bathroom and ran a bath. Hermione peeked in to see what was taking him so long. Inside, she saw a shirtless Draco brushing his teeth, and beside him, the tub was filling up with bubble coming from the tap.

Draco saw her reflection on the mirror as he gurgled and rinsed his mouth.

"Wanna join?" he asked her, nodding his head towards the bathtub.

"Let me take my make up off first. You go ahead. I'll join you after."

He unbuckled his belt as Hermione came inside and stood in front of the mirror. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Hermione closed her eyes and averted her face away from him as he got into the tub.

Draco saw her cheeks and ears turning pink and said, "Hermione, you've seen everything already. Why are you blushing?" he chuckled.

"I didn't see anything. It was dark," she replied rolling her eyes to cover her embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love. I was only teasing you," he said.

There was that word again.

"Don't call me that," she said softly.

"Don't call you what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Love," she said. "Don't call me that unless you mean it, Draco," she kept her eyes firmly on her reflection on the mirror as she spoke.

Draco stood up and got out of the tub to stand in front of her in his full glory. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the fact that his wife thought that he didn't love her.

 _Of course he loved her._

"I mean it, Hermione," he said seriously. "I do love you. I've loved you for quite some time now."

"You're telling the truth?" she whispered looking in his eyes.

"I am," he paused, "I've liked you for years. But in the past two months, I've fallen in love with you," he replied.

She kissed him then. He kissed her back fiercely. She couldn't explain the kiss. It was raw and emotional. It was like nothing else in the world.

As they slowly broke away from the kiss to breathe, Draco pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth lightly, dragging it between his teeth.

"So.." he let the word hang on the air as he panted.

"I love you too" she said. Her vision blurred with tears as she said the four words. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He mirrored the action. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Hermione could feel his semi-erect member rubbing against her belly.

She pulled back, his arms still around her. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. This time slowly. She wanted to memorize how his lips felt on her own. She wanted to relive the first time he had touched her. Her magic was pulling towards him. She felt dizzy at the intensity of the emotions running through her. Happy that he held her tight.

There in that moment, she fell in love, all over again.

He picked her up in bridal style and took her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Draco whispered in her ear, "You're wearing way too many clothes."

Hermione chuckled at that. She removed her top as Draco unbuttoned her jeans. She wiggled out of her pants and underwear. Draco's eyes were roaming on her naked body, filled with something purer than just lust.

He sat beside her and kissed her. Then with the flick of his wrist he turned off the lights and the room plunged into darkness.

* * *

On their last day in Italy, Draco took Hermione shopping. Hermione wanted to see the Spanish Steps. Some expensive brands like, Louis Vuitton and Prada had shops underneath them. Draco insisted that as a new husband it was his duty to spoil his wife rotten. Hermione only shook her head at him. Obviously Draco wanted to shop in such expensive places. Extravagant was his middle name. Why was she even surprised.

After shopping they sat down on the steps, wanting to spend some time relaxing as they were leaving in the evening.

* * *

 **A/N :** Beta love **MargaeryB**.

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	11. The Crime

**|::| Rediscovered |::|**

Hermione had been transferred to the MLE department some time before Lucius had died. She was reluctant at first to accept the offer, but when Ron and Harry encouraged her to take on that offer, she had agreed.

On Tuesday, when she returned to work after spending two weeks in Italy, she received a summon from the minister himself. She knew it had to be about Draco. She took a couple of deep breaths to keep her anxiety at bay, and went to see Kingsley.

"Hermione! Glad to see you. How are you fairing?" Kingsley asked her as she entered his office. The door shut itself and the room was silenced to give the minister privacy for his meeting.

"Alright minister. How about you?" Hermione gave a pleasant smile.

* * *

About an hour later, back in her office, Hermione paced back and forth.

"Mundungus Fletcher. I should've guessed," she sneered.

Her meeting with Kingsley went just as she had imagined it would be. Kingsley expressed his concern about Draco to her. As he didn't know the details of Draco and Hermione's relationship, he didn't have any qualm telling Hermione who his informant was. It was none other than Mungdungus Fletcher.

"We'll have to do something about him, don't we?" she told herself.

With a flick of her wand, she conjured her patronus, which had changed from an into a scorpion, and sent a message to Mundungus.

After sending out the message, she felt anxiety coursing through her entire body. She could feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Drops of sweat appeared on her forehead. She had to do what she was thinking. She had to protect Draco. She couldn't afford losing him.

Her view blurred with tears. A fearful sob escaped her lips. She pressed her palm against her mouth to minimise the sound. She felt sadness. Soul crushing, unbearable sadness that didn't go away. Instead it grew with every passing minute, with every word of cruelty, with every sight of helplessness. it overpowered the love that was in her heart. Only when she was with Draco, she felt relatively peaceful. She needed him. She loved him, and she'd do anything to remove the sword from his neck.

* * *

 **Three hours later, 8.55 p.m.**

Mundungus stood near the epitaph of James Potter, at the graveyard in Godrics Hollow, waiting for Hermione Granger.

She told him he would get a decent amount of galleons in exchange of some information. He was empty at hand at the moment. Working for Kingsley wasn't gaining him any profit. He was working for the minister only for the sake of his loyalty with the order. But if someone was offering money then who was he to deny it.

So, he waited.

"Dung," said a feminine voice behind him.

Just as he turned back Hermione non-verbally fetched his wand from under his sleeve.

"Whoa whoa there!" he exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that about? Give me back my wand you sneaky bitch!"

"I don't trust you Dung. Just making sure you can't pull anything filthy, like yourself," Hermione said, walking towards him.

Mundungus could sense something was wrong.

"Who are you?" he stepped back as Hermione approached.

"You know me Dung," she said.

"What do you want?" he said, taking another step back.

"Your help," she replied, moving forward.

"What kind of help?"

"I want you to tell Kingsley that the information you gave him about Draco is wrong. I want you to tell him that you made a mistake," Hermione said calmly.

"But I didn't make a mistake. It was him. I saw him!" he exclaimed.

"How much galleons would it take to change your mind?" Hermione said. She also non-verbally cast an anti-apparition charm around the graveyard, so Mundungus couldn't flee.

Mundungus Fletcher couldn't believe his own ears. Hermione Granger offering him bribe money to save Draco Malfoy. He knew they got married recently. But that was because of the marriage law, wasn't it?

'Then why would she want to save that Deatheater!' he thought

"I can see the wheels in your head turning. We can't have that now, can we?" Hermione said. "Imperious," she whispered, using Mundungus' wand to cast the unforgivable.

Mundungus went stiff and his eyes glazed. He stood in front of Hermione, motionless.

"Send Kingsley a patronus with a message saying Draco has nothing to do with the Willow Cannabis case. Tell him that you made a mistake. Make him believe that you hallucinated it all because of the muggle drugs you've been taking. Now!" Hermione ordered, handing him his wand.

He did as she told him. After he had sent the patronus, she handed him a bottle full of pink tablets and ordered him to consume all of them.

Mundungus tried to break free of the curse but it was too strong. He felt defeated as his body followed her orders. He took a fist full tables in his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp. Some got stuck in his throat and he began coughing. His wand fell from his hand. Hermione picked it up, held his cheeks between her index and thumb, and muttered 'Aqua', pointing the wand in his mouth. He swallowed the tablets with the water that sprayed from the wand.

He fell on the ground, choking on his own spit and coughing, while Hermione cleaned her fingerprints from his wand with a piece of cloth and put the wand in his hand. She tucked the cloth in her back pocket and left the graveyard and Mungdungus Fletcher's lifeless body behind.

* * *

 **A/N : MargaeryB** is the beta x

Sorry for the short update but it needed to end here. Please review.


End file.
